villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Eyes of Rylai
The Red Eyes of Rylai, also known simply as the Red Eyes, are one of the antagonistic organizations in the Killer Instinct franchise. It is a clan of exclusively female assassins based within the Southeast Asian country of Siam (now known as Thailand). It is currently led by Sadira herself, and they were formerly in an alliance with the megacorporation UltraTech until ARIA's betrayal have shattered that partnership, at which point, they shifted their alliance to the Shadow Lord who is revealed to be the demon Gargos. They appear to have a significant spider motif and dwell within caverns and caves. History Background No one knows how and when Red Eyes were formed but is apparent that they existed and acted prominently during the Communist insurgency in the nation of Myanmar (now known as Burma) within Southeast Asia during the 1980s. Around this time, they recruited Sadira, a teenage Thai girl who they found residing in a refugee camp, among other fearsome killers. The Master took a liking to Sadira and personally took her under her wing, knowing that she had a dangerous but extraordinary fighter in her midst. The Master treated Sadira like a daughter, giving the young woman the only true affection she had ever known. Usurpation by Sadira In spite of becoming the best assassin, Sadira's impetuosity nearly got her killed. What is more is that she constantly bullied the other women in the clan, and her rash nature caused her to make a grave mistake on a covert mission, getting her fellow strike team members killed in the process? The Master knows Sadira's problematic personality on the order, and offer her some help so one day, She not only emotionally become a better assassin, but also later become the best leader as much as her. However, the ambitious young woman backstabbed the Master and took the throne as well as soon the title "Master" as the new head of the Red Eyes. The Red Eyes thrived under Sadira's ruthless leadership. Hired by UltraTech In the 21st century, UltraTech hired Sadira and the Red Eyes to assist in their clandestine operations, such as espionage and assassination. Sadira worked fervently as one of ARIA's top lieutenants - unfortunately, Ultratech's opponents during this time were more powerful than ever and Sadira was not as successful as usual. Also, ARIA become wary with Red Eyes as Sadira's activities with her clan's growing organization became more audacious, forcing the AI to warn her of her increasing presence in the public eye. ARIA grew bored and disappointed with her and had Cinder quite literally "fire" her, though Sadira swore revenge. Working for Gargos After the failure of her mission to capture Hisako, an onryo who used to be a girl that sacrificed her own life to save her home village from bandit invasion. Sadira and Red Eyes ultimately decided to join forces with Gargos with UltraTech become disillusioned with her faction. By the time Red Eyes betrayed Red Eyes in favor of Gargos, they left them under the mercy of the already angry Hisako. Members Leaders *Sadira *The Master Others *Ultratech *The Coven *Gargos **His Mimic fighters **His Shadow fighters **His army of Omens *Izzik *Dretch Trivia *Their alias "Red Eyes" is actually the name of the Red Eyes criminal gang from the 1999 superhero comedy film Mystery Men. Category:Female Category:Ninjas Category:Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists